


Partners

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Tenroujima Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Juvia and Lisanna discuss the S-Class trial after losing to Erza.
Relationships: Juvia Lockser/Lisanna Strauss
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Partners

Lisanna plopped down next to Juvia at the base camp. "Sorry, Juvia. I wished I could have helped you out more back there." She handed a roll of bandages over to Juvia, her own injuries having been treated already.

The other teenager shook her head and took the bandages offered her. "It's fine. We were facing Erza, after all. I'm kind of glad actually," she confessed. "It... I don't actually want to compete against Gray, anyway."

Lisanna gave Juvia's shoulder a playful bump with her own. "You're too nice, Juvia."

Juvia swallowed thickly. "You mean... compared to the Edolas Juvia?"

Shaking her head, Lisanna nudged her again with her shoulder. "That's not what I meant. And besides... it's not a bad thing to be kind."

It took her a moment, but Juvia nodded in response. "You're... really kind yourself. We're virtual strangers, but you still volunteered to be my partner."

"Nuh uh." Lisanna tutted and waggled a finger at Juvia. "After a full week of training and facing down Erza together? We're not strangers anymore. We're friends. Which is all that I wanted in the first place."

That brought a smile to Juvia's face. "Thank you, for coming here with me."

Lisanna grinned at her. "Anytime, partner."


End file.
